Vainilla
by Prc95
Summary: Hay olores que Severus Snape reconocería en cualquier parte.


Vainilla.

Severus Snape inspiró profundamente aquel dulce y familiar olor y en el acto, acudieron a su mente recuerdos infantiles de tardes de verano en un parque desamparado, con el césped requemado por el sol y dos solitarios niños jugando a saltar del columpio.

_-¿Cómo lo haces, Sev? ¿Cómo eres capaz de saltar taaaaan alto? -preguntó la niña a su amigo, escudriñándolo con la mirada, como si le fuese imposible creer lo que hacía._

_-Pero, ¡si es muy fácil, Lily! -exclamo el chico, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa y retirándose de la cara un mechón de grasiento cabello negro. -Hago lo mismo que tú, ¿no te das cuenta? También lo haces. Saltas y te mantienes en el aire._

_-Ya, ya... -la cría asintió con la cabeza y suspiró. -Pero no puedo saltar así de alto, ¿es magia? ¿Usas tu magia, Sev? Podrías enseñarme y saltaríamos los dos igual._

_-Pero... -Severus frunció el ceño, pensativo. -Es que no sé como lo hago. Yo solo deseo hacerlo y ya está. No lo pienso._

_-¿Ni un poquito?_

_-Ni un poquito -aseguró, asintiendo también con la cabeza para reafirmar lo dicho._

_Lily, que no era más que una niña menuda de once años y trenzas pelirrojas, se puso de pie en el asiento del columpio y, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Severus, que se puso colorado en el acto, empezó a impulsarse con todas sus fuerzas._

_-¡Si Tuney estuviese aquí, me diría que me bajase enseguida! -bromeó la niña, cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más alto._

_-¡Sí! ¡Tu hermana es una aguafiestas! -se atrevió a bromear Severus, a sabiendas de que Lily no toleraba que dijese nada en contra de Petunia._

_-¡Eh! -se quejó Lily al oírlo._

_Entonces intentó frenar en seco, para poder reñirle mejor. Pero perdió el equilibrio y acabó cayendo al suelo, con la cara por delante._

_-¡Lily! -Severus se arrodilló en el acto a su lado, pálido por la impresión._

_La cogió con delicadeza por los hombros y la ayudó a incorporse un poco._

_-¡No vuelvas a decir nada así de Tuney! -le advirtió mientras intentaba contener con sus propias manos un corte que se había hecho en la nariz. -No es ninguna aguafiestas ni nada. Ya te he dicho que solo está un poco enfadada, pero nada más. ¡No voy a dejar que te metas con mi hermana!_

_-Está bien, Li, está bien. No volveré decirlo -le prometió Severus humildemente, sin apartar la mirada del corte. -Pero tienes que curarte eso. Está sucio y se te puede infectar. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa para que tu madre te lo cure?_

_En su fuero interno, el niño deseaba que Lily aceptase. Le encantaba ir a la casa de los Evans. Grande, de ladrillo rojo y patio trasero donde la señora Evans solía pasar las tardes, arreglando sus flores. Le gustaba que el señor Evans leyese el periódico en la sala de estar, que hubiese bollitos en la cocina y que Lily lo llevase a su cuarto, donde todo estaba ordenado y olía a vainilla, igual que la propia Lily._

_Severus no lo reconocería nunca en la vida, o por lo menos eso pensaba él, pero no podía evitar oler a Lily cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta. Olía tan bien, tan deliciosamente bien, que deseaba poder arrancar un trocito de su ropa, o de su pelo, para llevárselo a casa, donde el humo del tabaco negro que fumaba su padre se entremezclaba con el desagradable olorcillo que desprendía la basura que se acumulaba en el cubo que había bajo el fregadero y que rara vez sacaban._

_-Estoy bien, Sev. No es nada -aseguró la pequeña, limpiándose un poco la sangre con el dorso de la mano. -¿Ves? Nada grave. Solo escuece un poquito._

_Severus hizo una mueca, disconforme, pero no se atrevió a insistirle más. Lily podía llegar a ser muy cabezota y era mejor no repetirlo, porque quizás se enfadase. Se limitó a ayudarla a levantarse, y sonrió mientras ella se sacudía la falda del vestido, aspirando disimuladamente su aroma a vainilla._

Se dió cuenta de que se había quedado paralizado en medio del pasillo, rodeado de alumnos curiosos que lo miraban con cierto temor. Lanzó una mirada furibunda a un chico bajito de primero, que lucía el escudo de Hufflepuff en su túnica, y luego, todo lo dignamente que pudo, continuó andando.

Siguió el rastro que aquella fragancia dejaba, intentando obviar de su mente la evidencia de que no podía pertenecer a Lily. _Ella está muerta, estúpido_, se dijo a si mismo, furioso.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo, y a los pocos segundos ya había abandonado el ajetreado corredor y se dirigía con paso firme hacia las escaleras de la zona norte, la que llevaba a los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Aquellas eran demasiadas coincidencias...

Se le paró el corazón cuando vio como una larga cabellera rojiza giraba en una esquina. Severus frenó de pronto, tragando saliva, incrédulo. ¿Era real lo que acababa de ver? ¿Podía ser Lily? ¿_Su_ Lily? No, claro que no. Lily llevaba muerta quince años. Quince largos y horribles años.

Pero aquel olor y aquel cabello... y la dirección que tomaba. Si no era Lily, ¿quién podría ser?

-¡Ginny! -la voz aun algo aniñada de Potter le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

A buen seguro tras una de las armaduras, Snape comprobó con desagrado como el más odiado de sus alumnos abrazaba a una muchachita pelirroja, que lo correspondió con un beso en los labios. Era Ginny Weasley. No Lily Evans.

Ginny. Lily. En cierto modo los nombres se parecían. Las dos eran pelirrojas, las dos olían a vainilla. Las dos estaban enamoradas de un insoportable y altenero Potter que miraba al mundo a traves de unas gafas redondas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que estaba en una situación parecida.

_Había seguido a Lily desde el Gran Comedor, intentando pasar desapercibido entre la marea de estudiantes que se dirigían al patio para aprovechar los últimos rayos de luz solar de aquel jueves de principios de mayo._

_Lily caminaba con paso firme, atusándose el cabello y poniéndose bien el cuello de la camisa._

_Dobló una esquina, Severus se ocultó tras una armadura y James Potter apareció con una sonrisa dibujaba en su estúpido rostro y una snitch revoloteando a su alrededor._

_-¡Lily! Qué sorpresa verte... -bromeó, mientras la atraía hacía él con una mano en su cintura._

_-Eres un imbécil, James Potter... -suspiró ella, besándole levemente._

_Severus sintió como si una mano invisible le apretase el corazón y los pulmones, impidiéndole respirar. Le habían llegado rumores acerca de una relación entre Lily y Potter, pero no había querido creerlos. No, Lily no podía salir con alguien tan sumamente estúpido y egocéntrico como ese cabeza de chorlito. Lily se merecía algo mejor, mucho mejor. Mejor que él Potter. Mejor que él mismo._

_¿Por qué, de entre todos los alumnos que había en Hogwarts, tenía que salir con ese, precisamente? Primero pensó que una especie de venganza por haberla llamado sangre sucia, pero desechó esa idea rápidamente. Lily no era así. Jamás lo había sido._

_Los vio besarse, acariciarse y separarse cuando alguien pasaba._

_En algún momento, Severus decidió que no podía aguantar aquello. Si no se iba, acabaría llorando como una magdalena, y entonces sería descubierto. Se imaginaba la expresión de burla de Potter, y la cara de decepción de Lily. A Potter podía retarlo a un duelo, pero con Lily no podía hacer nada._

_Se alejó en silencio, tal y como había llegado._

_Dudó si sería capaz de aguantar hasta llegar a las mazmorras, así que optó por encerrarse en el baño del segundo piso, donde vagaba el fantasma de Myrtle y nadie iba nunca. _

_Allí podría llorar._

Aquella vez, Severus hizo lo mismo.

Se alejó de allí sigilosamente, sin que ni Potter ni Weasley se diesen cuentan. De todos modos, estaban tan enfrascados en si mismos que ni una explosión los habría separado.

Volvió a su despacho, abajo, donde no llegaba la luz del sol y podía encerrarse a maldecir su vida y su suerte sin tener que fingir delante de nadie.

Cerró con un encantamiento y se sentó tras el escritorio. La mano le temblaba cuando abrió un de los cajones y sacó una cajita de cartón, deteriorada por el paso de los años. A simple vista parecía algo casero, quizás un regalo de un niño pequeño. Pero para Severus significaba mucho más. La abrió con delicadeza y sacó un trozo de tela cuidadosamente doblado.

Se lo llevó a la nariz, cerró los ojos y aspiró. A pesar de los años y de la humedad, el hechizo protector seguía funcionando, y el olor de Lily se conservaba en aquel trozo de camisa que logró cortarle una vez, mucho tiempo atrás.

Olor a **vainilla.**


End file.
